


Stefica unlike Werewolves, Does not Exist

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FTM Stiles, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Trans Character, minor Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: Stiles has always been afraid that his fated will be angry that he isn't the girl the universe promised him. Maybe he should have considered the fact that mythical creatures don't really care about people's biological gender. Then again who would guess that their intended is a werewolf?





	1. Wolf in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles preschool teacher expresses transphobia skip italics to avoid.

_"I'm not Stefcia! 'm not. I'm not a girl." He yells, a block flies toward the daycare teachers face, and she scowls at him arms crossed across her chest._ _  
  
"Stefcia that is no way to talk to an adult, use your inside voice." She scolds, stiffly placing the block back where it belongs. Stiles slams two blocks together in frustration.   
  
"I'm not Stefcia." He grumbles, quieter than before but no less indignant. "Stefcia is a girl’s name." He iterates trying to make her understand, returning her scowl. The daycare lady purses her lips in disapproval.   
  
"What will your soulmate think." She sniffs disapprovingly. Stiles eyes go wide, and he nearly bursts into tears. "They'll be waiting for you Stefcia, not some other name. They’re waiting for a girl, their future wife. Now stop this nonsense." She waves a hand at him dismissively and he struggles not to let himself cry. That night at the young age of four Stiles has his first nightmare in which a faceless person takes one look at him and a look at their wrist, distaste written across their body language.   
_  
_"You're not Stefcia." They'll say, and Stiles will try and convince them that he is their soulmate, but they'll leave him. Go off looking for a girl with the proper name. Walk away without him and he'll be stranded alone.  It's been over a decade and that dream still haunts him on occasion. Most of the time he avoids thinking about it. But, the idea that his soulmate is looking for someone they’ll never find is terrifying, that they’ll refer to him by a name that will never be his and pronouns that make his skin itch. It’s more than anxiety inducing it’s heartbreaking._    
  
His daydreams are very different. There's no angry voice scolding him for not being who the universe advertised him to be. There's only hope, and a pleased soulmate.   
  
"Stiles?" They'll ask, voice soft and hopeful, savoring his name as if they’d practiced saying it a thousand times, the way he’s let Derek’s name roll of his lips until it feels natural. They won't hate him for who he is. Whoever Derek is, he will have Stiles written on his wrist in Stiles’ messy scrawl, and he will use the correct pronouns, and the correct name. Stiles will never have to worry about not being accepted by him.   
  
"Stiles." He's hoping they say it softly, like they're savoring it. Like they’ve said it before, but are still excited to find out how it tastes on their lips. He's hoping they don't hate him. He's hoping that whoever Derek is, he has Stiles on his wrist. Mostly he's just hoping he won't be a disappointment to Derek. All he knows is that his biggest fear is that Derek Hale will take one look at him and wonder where the pretty girl he was supposed to get is. Or that Derek will try and make him be that girl and Stiles will be forced to give up either his intended, or his identity. Most days he thinks he’d give up his intended, but he doesn’t know, and he hopes he’ll never have to find out.  
  
"Stiles, I'm going to work. I'll be back in a few hours." His dad yells up the stairs, startling Stiles out of his thoughts and saving him from tipping over the precarious line into an anxiety attack. Like he said, he tries to avoid thinking about this stuff. He shakes his head, and decides that a short jog is the best way to clear his mind.  
  
"Be safe!" Stiles yells back, pulling on his running shoes. He's halfway through his usual path when he quite literally trips over a wolf, and finds himself letting out an ungodly screech. Only he is both clumsy enough, and unlucky enough to trip over a predator that hasn’t lived in California for over seventy years. The wolf looms over him, and he finds himself covering his face to protect it from those terrifying teeth.  
  
The wolf huffs in what Stiles thinks is annoyance, either that or derision, and noses at his hand until it's resting on the wolfs head. Clearly it wants him to pet it, but Stiles is still not too keen on losing a hand in that massive jaw. He decides the best course of action is to oblige the wolf  
  
"Nice wolfy." Stiles mumbles, petting it. The wolf chuffs at him, and Stiles finds himself grinning at it. "My name is Stiles, I'd ask your name, but I don't think you can tell me, I'll just call you wolfy for now." The wolf nods, as if to say that's fair enough.  "Cool, you know Wolves haven't been in California for decades, you must have traveled pretty far to join me on my jog." Stiles smirks at him and ruffles his fur gently. The wolf tilts its head sideways, staring at him with intelligent eyes and nudges his shoulder with its nose. Stiles laughs and continues petting it for a while until it’s settled down onto it’s belly large head resting on its front paws.  
  
"I need to go home wolfy, I'll see you around okay." Stiles scratches behind the wolfs ears before clamoring to his feet and continuing down the path. The wolf follows barely a step behind. Stiles frowns at it. The wolf gives a short, excited bark and gently knocks his head against the back of Stiles knee. Stiles stumbles despite the wolf obviously pulling his punches so to speak.  
  
"Wolfy, you shouldn't follow people, its creepy." Stiles pouts, continuing the trek home with the wolf close on his heels. "Seriously wolfy." Stiles whines, choosing to crouch by the wolf. "You can't follow me home. The wolf whines pitifully. "My dad will not like a wolf in my house. No. Stay." Stiles orders. He's surprised when it listens, dropping into a dejected pose easily. It tugs at his heart strings, but doesn't waste time running for the safety his car.  
  
The next time Stiles goes jogging he finds himself almost hoping he'll run into his wolf. His eyes are scanning the woods for any signs of his fluffy friend when he runs face first into a wall of muscle. He stumbles back startled both by the presence of another human and the sheer amount of muscle attached to that presence.  
  
"This is private property." The wall of muscle growls, clearly irritated with Stiles scrawny existence. Stiles scrambles to his feet in a near panic.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, dude. Totally didn’t mean to trespass on your land dude." Stiles mumbles, hissing while trying to pick gravel out of the cut on his elbow. His eyes follow the wall of muscle up to a face, and a familiar pair of eyes. "Wolfy?" He questions. Obviously still confused from his little stumble.   
  
"Derek." The man grumbles, crossing his arm. Stiles assumes it’s his name, but it’s also certainly not a denial which is weird. Most humans object to being referred to as Wolfy. Not that Stiles would know, he doesn’t go around calling people Wolfy. He just assumes people don’t appreciate it, he wouldn’t   
  
"Sourwolf." Stiles counters mind clearly not communicating with his mouth. Amber eyes studying the muscly man's face. His eyes are eerily similar to Stiles' wolf's. "Sorry you look like a friend of mine." Stiles waves a hand at him, moving a little too enthusiastically and losing his balance.  
  
"Stiles." The man grumbles, catching him before he can fall. Stiles eyes widen in surprise as his name leaves the mans lips.  
  
"You're actually wolfy, the wolf I met on my walk yesterday.” Stiles deadpans, Derek shrugs awkwardly. “What the fuck man? Are you some sort of werewolf? Are werewolves real? Is this real life? Am I hallucinating? Wait did you say your name was Der-" Stiles asks, taking a startled step back, eyes instinctively darting to his arm.  
  
"You're actually Stiles." Derek says voice strangely fond. Stiles mouth shuts with a snap and he nods, raising an eyebrow at Derek. "With such an unusual name one would think you'd be easier to find." Derek smiles warmly at him, and Stiles frowns. "I'm Derek Hale." Derek says, sticking out his hand, Stiles shakes hesitantly looking for signs of a lie.  
  
"Are you saying? Does it? Please." Stiles reaches for Derek's wrist, voice cracking. The man holds it out, clearly confused, but also very willing to comply. Stiles pulls his sleeve up with shaky fingers and finds his name 'Stiles' written in his messy scrawl.  
  
"Thank you." He whispers, not entirely sure if he's speaking to Derek, or the universe, or just his own handwriting. His trembling fingers trace the name, his name. Derek grabs his hand, stilling the tremors. Large, warm hands cradle his gently.   
  
"Are you okay?" Derek asks, curiosity and concern written in his posture and his voice. Stiles nods, a smile splitting his cheeks as he beams at Derek, relief rolling off him in waves.  
  
"I'm more than okay, I'm real. I’m me. I get to keep this." Stiles whispers, eyes meeting Derek’s, searching for any trace of denial to his claim, almost a dare. Derek's nose scrunches up in confusion, but he smiles back at Stiles in a rather placating manner.  
  
"I don't know what that means, but you seem happy. Well, angry happy. Either way, I'm glad." Derek states. Stiles giggles, pressing his lips to Derek's wrist, even as a smile keeps him from making the gesture a kiss.  
  
"It's my name. My boy name. Mine." Stiles is verging on hysterical with how happy he is. Derek raises an eyebrow. "I'm real. I'm Stiles." Derek nods sagely, eyes mildly wary, and confused  
  
"I'm still not one hundred percent sure what's happening, but I can certainly verify that you're my Stiles." Derek offers. Stiles slaps his chest playfully and tries not to be distracted by the way the muscle ripples.  
  
"You don't understand!" He's practically screeching at this point, but Derek doesn't really mind. It's kind of cute how excited the kid is. "I was worried you'd expect a girl, but that's my name!" Derek frowns.  
  
"Expect a girl?" Derek asks. "You thought my arm would say your given name or something?" Derek asks. Stiles bites his lip scent flooding with apprehension.  
  
"I'm a boy. I am." Stiles insists, scared and defiant. Derek is suddenly very aware that Stiles would leave him to keep his identity and he finds himself relieved that Stiles won’t have to.  Derek nods, smiling warmly at him.  
  
"Yeah. You are. A cute one too." Derek teases. Stiles flushes, pressing his face into Derek's shoulder to hide his embarrassment. “Although a little dramatic.” He taunts.  
  
"Hey!” He grumbles, insulted. “But, thank you Derek." Stiles whispers. "I was so scared I'd be a disappointment to you." Derek doesn't hesitate to wrap Stiles in a hug. It’s so safe and warm and every last bit of tension seems to bleed out of him.   
  
"You're a boy, I'm a werewolf. Personally, and this is just my thoughts, I think I'm the one who would have been a disappointment. Also, you know, the not real one." Derek states, Stiles slaps his arm in a way that probably didn’t even sting but still got Derek to look sheepish.  
  
"As if." Stiles grumbles. "Werewolf is clearly real, and also super interesting man. You're gonna tell me all about it, right?" Derek shakes his head, less in denial, and more in acceptance. "Please please please please." Stiles wraps his arm around Derek's neck pouting up at the wolf.  
  
"Fine, yes." Derek grumbles, Stiles grins up at him. Derek realizes that the boy already has Derek wrapped around his little finger, but maybe he’s okay with that.

“Wait a minute. Did you tell me this was private property? And you knew my name was Stiles. That was the first thing you said to your soulmate?” Derek your social skills are abysmal, I mean really Derek. Derek groans.

“My sisters are going to love you.” Derek whines, walking beside Stiles as the man heads back to his car.

“You have sisters? How many? I’m an only child, it’ll be awesome to be part of a bigger family.” Stiles says, beaming at him. Derek’s heart melts. “Are they werewolves too? Is it a genetic thing or a rawr thing?” He asks mimicking biting someone with his fingers acting as fangs. “What about the rest of the family? Is it a lot? Do you think they’ll like me? What if they hate me?” Stiles asks suddenly anxious.

“They’ll love you Stiles. Don’t worry about it.” Derek assures easily, eyes a little wide and startled by the sheer volume of questions. “You make me happy, how could they not love you.” Derek pauses for a long moment face screwing up in thought. “Well Peter won’t love you for that, he’s too much of an ass for that, he will love you for nicknaming my wolf ‘wolfy’. He’ll find that hilarious.” Stiles giggles in response.

“What else was I supposed to call him?” Stiles whines. “It’s not like I knew he was you Sourwolf.” Derek raises a judging eyebrow. “Yeah, I would have done it anyways, don’t judge me with your eyebrows.” Stiles shoves at him. “You’re still judging me Sourwolf.”

“Probably.” Derek replies. Stiles laughs. “You wanna go out? Wanna get food or something?” Derek asks, Stiles beams at him, bouncing on his heels.

“The diner on fourth?” Stiles asks, grinning. Derek shrugs finding anything amendable as long as he gets to spend time with Stiles.


	2. Meeting the Fam/The Pack/Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning  
> introducing original child character asking rather personal questions about Stiles identity.  
> I understand this is a very personal subject for a lot of people and Stiles answers are only meant to represent how he feels about his identity not how every transgender person feels.

“So, when do I meet the Fam? The Pack? Home squad? You met dad on our first date.” Stiles whines, sprawled over Derek’s lap with Netflix playing DC’s legends of Tomorrow quietly in the background.

“Your dad tried to arrest me on our first date.” Derek corrects. Stiles raises an eyebrow.

“That’s still meeting, and what did you expect he’s the Sheriff, I mean honestly Derek.” Stiles rolls his eyes. Derek pokes him in the side.

“You can come meet my family anytime Sti.” Derek replies, rubbing his thumb along Stiles neck. He gets a gentle headbutt against his shoulder, which, Stiles has informed him is cat for ‘mine’.

“What about now?” Stiles asks, practically trembling with anxiety. Derek just holds him close, nuzzling into the boys hair.

“If you want.” He says easily, lacing their fingers together. Stiles fidgets with their hands anxiously for a minute thinking. Then he jumps off the couch.

“I’m going to change into…” He trails off realizing he doesn’t actually have dressy clothes. “Slightly nicer plaid and then we’re going.” He offers, barely avoiding making it sound like a question. Derek just nods agreeably. Stiles is stuck between appreciating the space he’s being given and wanting Derek to make a bigger deal out of this. He rushes to change as he realizes that part of him is just spoiling for a fight cause he’s anxious and he needs to just meet the damn people.

…

“What if they hate me?” Stiles asks breaking the strange silence that had settled into the car. He’s asked before, and Derek knows better now than to offer meaningless platitudes.

“They’ll love you, and if they don’t I’ll fight them.” He answers easily teeth sharpening into a wolfish grin. Stiles gives an awkward half laugh, although he appreciates the gesture. “Now get out of my car, Laura is practically whining at the door like an overgrown puppy.” Stiles bursts out a laugh at that and allows himself to be dragged towards the house.

The door swings open to show an eager Laura, if mildly angry.

“I am most certainly not the puppy in this family.” Laura informs him, giving Derek a sharp look. “In fact, you should have seen the puppy dog eyes this one was shooting at us. ‘I found my soulmate!’” She quotes dodging a swipe of claws from Derek. “‘He’s perfect!’” She teases, voice dropping to a bass Stiles assumes is meant to be Derek. She ducks behind him to hide from a growling Derek. “‘You all have to be nice when he comes over. Please.’ I mean what an earnest little puppy.”

“Laura.” Derek growls at the same time a scolding voice shouts from down the hall.

“Stop antagonizing your brother.” A woman scolds, she’s dressed professionally and Stiles expects to hear heels clacking against the floor as she enters. Instead like Derek her movements are silent. “Hello Stiles. I’m Derek’s mom, and alpha. Talia.” She offers up a hand, and Stiles goes to shake it absently wondering if being barefoot and sneaky is a werewolf thing or a Hale thing.

“Nice to meet you, Alpha Talia.” He tilts his head to the side exposing his throat. She practically purrs in pleasure, and Derek’s jaw drops. He hadn’t coached Stiles on this.

“What a polite young man.” She says to the room in general. Stiles beams reassured almost immediately of his acceptance both into the pack, and of his gender identity. “You will be a good addition to the pack.” She informs him. Stiles blushes.

“He will indeed.” A man purrs from over her shoulder, Stiles assumes it’s creepy uncle Peter. Despite the creep factor he’s relieved that even the family asshole isn’t misgendering him.

“Thank you Alpha Talia.” He says respectfully, she grins at him and he accepts the dismissal focusing on Peter. Moving towards the older male with a sharp grin. “And thank you, creeper Peter, I’m honored to be here.” He replies. He respects Talia too much to bring anything dangerous into her home, but he is dangerous on his own. His knee snaps up, slamming into Peter’s crotch with enough force to tear his scrotum. He knows it will heal and doesn’t hold back at all. “However, I will very much appreciate it if you keep the sexual harassment to yourself as I am quite satisfied with my bonded. Clear?” Peter has doubled over, a whimper escaping his lips.

“Crystal.” He answers a moment later, voice clear and spine straight.

“I like him.” A blonde Stiles identifies as Cora calls from the stairs.

“Thank you.” He grins bowing, and ignoring the way Derek looks like he’s about to have a stroke. Peter nods sagely in agreement.

“Always did appreciate someone unafraid of a wolf.” Peter says absently, turning to leave.   
“Don’t hurt my nephew.” He calls over his shoulder making eye contact for just a second, and his eyes flash blue. It’s probably the subtlest shovel talk Stiles ever has or will receive.

“Are you okay?” Derek asks, and Stiles snorts a laugh.

“I’m fine Der.” He assures patting the werewolves face. Derek snuffles at his neck. Once his wolf is settled he starts dragging Stiles around for introductions.

Stiles is relieved that throughout introductions everyone continues to treat him, and his gender respectfully, even if they are slightly wary of him. He’s not pack quite yet; their wariness is understandable. He’s completely relaxed against Derek’s side waiting for dinner to start when a little girl climbs into his lap.

“Hi Mr. Stiles.” She says grinning up at him.

“Hi Ms. Abbey.” He replies grinning back. She gives him a thoughtful look.

“You smell confusing.” She blurts after a while, Derek tenses growling at her, but Stiles just hits his arm and shushes him.

“How so Abbey?” He asks, wanting to understand how a child sees him, or in this case smells him.

“Well you smell a little bit like a girl.” She says matter of factly. Stiles forces himself not to wince. “Mommy says it’s horror moans.” He stifles a giggle.

“Hormones.” He corrects gently, nodding for her to continue.

“Yeah, hormones.” She says nodding. “But you also smell like boy hormones.” She says, and her nose scrunches up in confusion. “Mommy says you were born with a girl body but not a girl brain. I have a girl body, but I think I have a girl brain too.” She informs him. “How did you know you had a boy brain?” Derek is shooting daggers at both Abbey and her parents.

“Well when I was very little I was what most people think of as a tomboy. Do you know what that is?” He asks, she nods excitedly.

“I’m a tomboy, I like playing outside, and not wearing shoes, or dresses.” She informs him happily, he beams at her.

“Well, I realized that I felt happier when people thought I was a boy instead of a girl, and that I didn’t just wanna be kinda boyish, I wanted to be a boy. So little me cut all my hair off with scissors.” He informs her, She laughs.

“That must have looked messy.” Derek comments. Abbey nods with him glad that he’s calmed down.

“It did, it stuck up all over the place and some bits were longer than others. I didn’t care though, I looked like a boy, and I felt happy. The same way Derek feels happier when he can shift into a wolf sometimes.” Stiles explains. Abbey nods, as wanting to be in wolf form made sense to her.

“Okay, but how did you _know_?” She stresses. Stiles finds himself shrugging.

“I just did, I knew that my body wasn’t right, and that I didn’t like being in it. I think it’s different for everyone. I decided I needed to change my body to match my brain. Now I take special medicine so I can smell and look more like a boy.” He explains to her. Her nose scrunches up as she considers this.

“Okay Mr. Stiles. I think I’m probably, almost definitely a girl brain in a girl body, but like a werewolf girl.” She replies before jumping off his lap and going off to play. Stiles looks up to find a few adults conspicuously not looking at him while others blatantly stare. Derek pulls Stiles practically into his lap, arms wrapping around him protectively.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asks, the question is directed to Abbey’s parents, but he’ll accept anyone’s answer.

“No.” Abbey’s mom, Derek’s aunt replies. “You handled that wonderfully, we were worried she would upset you. I’m sorry, I tried to explain that it was a sensitive topic.” Stiles waves off her concern.

“No, no, she should ask questions like that. It’s good for her to try and understand and accept people so young she’s a wonderful kid.” Stiles assures, he loves talking to kids about stuff like this, it’s adults that are scary.

“And you are a wonderful young man.” She replies. Peter sips his beer sagely.

“Also Derek wants you to raise his babies now.” Peter comments absently. Stiles eyes go wide.

“Wait can that happen? He asks, hands snapping to his stomach. Derek growls at his uncle while everone in the room laughs a few shaking their head at Stiles reassuringly.

“Oh, okay, good. The internet was a little divided on that one.

 


End file.
